1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite body, honeycomb structure, and a method for producing the composite body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, composite bodies including oxide layers with electrical conductivity, for example, joined bodies including joining portions composed of oxide layers with electrical conductivity and covered bodies including a covering portion composed of oxide layers with electrical conductivity, have been desired. As a joining material used for the production of a joined body, for example, a conductive joining material containing a nickel oxide powder, a nickel metal powder, an iron oxide powder, and a vehicle has been reported (see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, members are bonded with the conductive joining material and treated at 1000° C. or higher to join the members together. As a covering material for the production of a covered body, for example, a covering material containing a metal, for example, copper or aluminum, and a covering material containing a composite material composed of MoSi2 and at least one of Si and SiC have been reported (Patent Literatures 2 and 3).
As ceramics with electrical conductivity, perovskite-type oxides have been known. As a method for producing a perovskite-type oxide, for example, it is reported that combustion synthesis is performed with a reaction raw material containing a powder of a metal in group 4, a carbonate of an element of group 2, and a sodium perchlorate, and then reaction products are pulverized and washed with water (see Patent Literature 4). In Patent Literature 4, the combustion synthesis is performed under conditions including an adiabatic flame temperature of 1500° C. or higher. The reaction products are a synthesized powder and a by-product (NaCl). By pulverizing the reaction product and then washing the pulverized product with water, the by-product is sufficiently removed. Thus, the perovskite-type ceramic having a nearly theoretical density is obtained by sintering.